The present invention provides a novel tile squaring device which defines a perfect square for ceramic tile installation, especially on floors. This tile squaring device comprises: a distance rod; an anglehead having a first connector means and a second connector means disposed in such a way that a first straight edge extension and a second straight edge extension may be attached to the first and second connector means, respectively, at a right angle to each other; and a squaring means for connecting the angle head to the distance rod such that the anglehead is positioned at a right angle off of the distance rod.
There are typically three objects to be considered during the installation of ceramic tiles: (1) plumb (2) level, and (3) square. Plumb and level pertain to the installation of tile on walls, while a working square deals with the laying of tiles on a floor. The present invention is primarily used in the application of ceramic tiles to large floors. Maintaining a perfect square during the installation of tiles on a floor is a consistent problem for tile installers. The slightest deviation from a perfect square leads to imperfect installation of the flooring.
In the past, tile installers laid floor tiles by working from a starting wall, wherein a straight edge was positioned at a designated distance from the starting wall. This established a starting point or "sine" point of installation. Thereafter, the tile installer would place a "conventional" square a designated distance from a second wall to establish the "cosine" point of installation, and would, in theory, assume that this sine/cosine axis defined a square starting point.
After completing the first section of tile flooring, the tile installer would then be required to move the straight edge a second distance from the starting wall and begin laying tiles using the square established by the first tile course. Although this method appears simple, it often results in misalignment of the tiles due to the manual movement of the "conventional" square and straight edge away from the starting wall. By moving the "conventional" square and straight edge from one set of coordinates to another, misalignment of the tiles occurs due to inaccurate laying of the "conventional" square against the straight edge or debris being trapped therebetween. Either situation can result in a deviation from the original square. When this occurs, the tiles laid in the deviated squares are installed out of square with the starting "sine" and "cosine" points, resulting in the installation of an imperfect flooring.
The tile squaring device of the present invention overcomes the many disadvantages of the "conventional" square and straight edge. It greatly increases the quality of craftsmanship in laying tile flooring and reduces the amount of labor required in laying tiles. Since the present invention eliminates misalignment errors typically caused by "conventional" squares and straight edges, tile installers can tile large areas, such as malls, hospitals, lengthy corridors, etc., with ease, uniformity and the assurance that each tile segment of course is maintained at a 90 degree angle. The tile squaring device also permits more than one tile installer to lay tiles at the same time, whereas the "conventional" square and straight edge is preferably operated by one installer at a time. Furthermore, the present invention avoids the trial and error approach necessitated by the conventional squaring methods by producing a perfect square every time.
The present invention also overcomes the problem of running out of square with the starting straight edge by providing an adjustable squaring means which permits the anglehead to move along the distance rod as required. Furthermore, the tile squaring device of the present invention provides adjustable straight edge extensions affixed to the anglehead for the purpose of providing a tile squaring device which may be used for varying sized floors while constantly maintaining a perfect square off the starting straight edge or distance rod. Therefore, the present invention overcomes the deviations in tile course caused by debris or misalignment of the "conventional" square with the straight edge.
Additional advantages of the present invention shall become apparent as described below.